pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:75.40.93.247
Your edit to the Ray page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, Refer to our pages to help you make productive edits. Or simply read the guidelines below: General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example:Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- American che (Talk) 22:47, January 25, 2011 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Stop, please Ok, 1) Stop creating shortpages that you do not work on, like Fern Breath. 2) Don't create titles like Daddddddddddddddddddddddddd [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 16:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Looks like I have to add to the list, 3) Stop spamminig talk pages "Edit Tri Kingdom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..." 4) It is not nesesscary to alert anyone, even the creator of the page that it has been marked with a negative templat, the creator will make sure their pages are up to date. [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 16:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Looks like there is even more 5) STOP SPAMMING TALK PAGES, did you see how much of Hyper's Talkpage was filled with ony your messages, mostly "2,000 Edits!/2,500 Edits!" [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 18:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) May I go on? 6) It is unecessary to place the same template more then once. 7) You do not just add yourself to someones friend list. Hey! Hey! I'm new and I want you to check out these articles Spinner,Spinner ch 2, and ch 3 Stop making pages that is full of spam. Learn how to spell. Learn grammar skills. Learn punctuation and stop spamming talk pages. Otherwise I will block you. And please, you don't like it when you mess up with me. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''Those Dirty Planes Need A Bath!]] 23:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) NEW GAME I have started one of my games up i have but first before i do dont attack me with verbal abuse or warning '''YoU wILL BE BLOCKED THAT IS ALL' L8 ZUBAT L15 CHARMANDER L11 BEEDRILL L14 PIDGEY L7 METAPOD AND L5 MAGIKARP